Just Another AmIan Love story!
by Lindsey7618
Summary: Hey, this is an AmIan love story! Ian/Amy. Lot's of AmIan! Please read. This is my first fic! Rated T, but maybe suitable for K .
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm a huge fan of JAmy and AmIan! I had a story about AmIan gong through my head. So here it is:

Amy Pov (APov)

Amy was walking down the alley. She'd had a bad fight with Dan. Nellie got captured, by who knows who. She was in a_ bad_ mood! Suddenly, she stopped. She thought she heard something...No, never mind. she stopped again. What was that? She heard a low growl. She stopped. A giant lumbered towords her. She tried to scream, but found she couldn't...  
The giant grabbed her. She managed to scream. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past her. smoke filled the air. With a screech, the giants were killed. When the smoke finally cleared, who was standing there but... That's right, Ian Kabra..

Amy crossed her arms. What was_ he_ doing here? Ian trudged towards her. Ian pov: "Are you okay?" "What are you doing her?" Was her annoyed response."Are you okay?" Amy took a deep breath."Yes, I think so. But..." "But..?" "Why did you save me? I thought you hated me! You left me to die in a cave in Korea!" "Yes and Amy O am sorry for that!"_ Sorry_ doesn't cut it! You freaking_ kissed_ me_ and left me to die in Korea! I was almost killed!"_ Amy took a deep breath. She seemed to calm down a bit."Now, please, Ian. Why did you sae me?" I took a breath. Oh, how on earth was I going to say this?" Because...Amy, I don't know how to say this, iff you'll like me, forgive me or-or what but I-I LOVE YOU!" I blushed. Amy pov: "I LOVE YOU!" What? Oh my gosh! Ian took a deep breath." I love you." He whispered. Amy stumbled. Ian hung his head." I know you don't rust me. You've no reason to. But let me just say I'm won't cut it, I know. Still, I'm sorry, about Korea, about me leading you to think I loved you and then betrayed you, And everything. And...In Korea, when I kissed you, I meant it."He turned in shame and slowly started walking away." Wait!"Ian pov: "Wait!" I turned. Her soft hands grabbed my arm. "I-I love you too!"I Amy pov: Ian staggered. Suddenly, before I could do anything, Ian shoved me against the wall. I was scared. What was he doing?! Was this all a set up? It was luke him. Was he going to hurt me? Then, Ian pinned my arms down and smashed our lips together. We broke away only when we seriously needed air. Our foreheads and noses touched. We smiled. I love you" We whispered together. I smiled. Ian laughed." of course you do, love! I'm awesome!;' Amy laughed." But I'm awesome too, you know, don't forget! Amy said as Ian said,"Oh, uh, you're awesome too, love!" "Yes, I am!" Ian laughed. "So, uh, when you...What you said about Korea..." Ian looked down. "I'm sorry" He whispered. "No, uh, that wasn't what I meant." "Oh. Well what were you going to say?" " Oh, um, right! 'bout Korea? Wh- Our, um kiss? Did you really mean it?" After an eternity, Ian raised his head." Yes. Yes I did. All of it. About being sorry. My feeling for you you. **_Everything."_** " Why don't you want someone like Sinead, or- or someone like her, who's pretty, and beautiful, and nice, lovable, st-" Amy got no further. Ian grabbed her head w/ his hands and turned her, forcing her to look at him." Amy Hope Cahill...!"

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! Anyway, this is my first time actually writing FanFiction, like, online.I hope you like it. I'm not gonna be one of those people who ate like,"it's my first story, please be nice..."Blah blah blah. I'll take anything... Hate, love, like...** **Tell me what you think! Also, thank you! I want to be an author someday. I never expected so many to like my stories! THANK YOU! I can't thank you enough! I am twelve, so I can't yet have a FanFiction account... sadly! Do you like Rick Riordan(RR**), **Percy Jackson(PJO) and Kane Chronicles(KC)? Also, please feel free to correct my mistakes, I won't get mad, I promise. REVIEW, and THANK YOU! thanks for liking my story, too! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 3 &4

Previously: "Amy Hope Cahill!"

"You _are_ beautiful! You _are_ pretty!" I lowered my head. "No, I'm not." I whispered. Ian grabbed my chin, making me look up at him. "Amy_ Hope_ Cahill, _you are__ the most __**beautiful girl**_ in the_ world_ I have**_ ever_** seen! I love you!" He yanked me forward and smashed our lips together. Roughly. He kissed me. Hard. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips tasted like...Oh, good things. Cinnamon. Ipov: Our lips smashed together. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. We pressed closer. Her lips tasted like...Oh, good things. Like cinnamon. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. We smiled against our lips. I knew she was enjoying this. Frankly, so was I. Apov: I knew-or hoped- he was enjoying this. Frankly, so was I. His lips were...Warm. Not what I expected. Ipov: Her lips were...Warm, small, lovely, and soft. Gentle. Ipov and Apov: Our lips moved together perfectly. We smiled. " I love you." Apov: Ian smiled. We had broken away. " Promise me you'll always love me? " Ipov: Amy asked uncertainly. "Always. Always, love." ''Don't call me love!" Was her only (annoyed) response. Oh well. Our lips closed together again. This went on for ages, until- " Ahhh!" "Oh-My-GOD!" Amy Cahill!" "Well, well, well." We pulled away. I blushed. So did Amy. There stood, Natalie, Dan and Uncle Alistair- WAIT? UNCLE ALISTAIR? We blushed. " uh, Uncle A?" "Yes, it is me. Alistair. The Oh-so fabulous! Get it? Oh-so? Alistair Oh?" "Yeah, suuuuure" Amy said. Apov: Dan stepped forward and punched Ian in the nose. _****__**"WHAT ARE YOU**_ **_DOING TO MY SISTER COBRA? _**


End file.
